Introducing Justice
by zackthelombax
Summary: As Justice was looking for his bros. his ship crash landed on a planet. Once he awakens he find two people he hopes can help him fix his ship and get back to searching,But is seems they have problems of there own and he decides to help. Bad at sum. sorry
1. Chapter 1

Introducing Justice(please read ratchet&zack for better understanding)  
**I don't Jak & Dexter, Naughty dog does, but I do own my character Justice.**

Chapter 1: Crash landing.

(Justice POV)

I will find my brothers" I said looking at my medallion showing me a signal to where they are. "Man, they're in a whole different galaxy I'll be traveling for a while." "Warning planet coming into view" said the radar in the ship. "Okay" I looked out the window to see small planet getting bigger as we neared it.

WARNING, WARNING SHIP FUEL SUPPLE LOW SHIP IS GOING DOWN. "What" I ran to the fuel gauge to see it nearly empty. "Oh just great" I yelled I then remember the planet we were passing. "I guess we can try to land on it." Right then I took control and steered it toward the planet. "I better brace for impact" The ship was now speeding toward the the surface of the planet. I then closed me eyes and then only to be awaken in a large surface of water. I looked out to see a city.

I went to open the ship's door only to have water come rushing in. I took a big breath a swam back up to the surface. I looked around and saw a big sign in the shape of an otter and a weasel combine together. I than leaped out of the water and checked myself to make sure I had everthing even my medallion. after doing that I asked myself

"Now what do I do, I guess I can go see if anyone is in that place." As I walk I saw some people running away for a red robot. As it neared me then tried to shoot a guy came out of the place I was going and took it out in one shot of his gun.

"You should be more careful" he said. "wait a minute, you don't look like someone from around here" "are you the one who crash landing here."

"Yeah" I explained "Well you better come with me, you could use a towel and something new to wear."

"Thank" "Om sorry I didn't catch you name." "OH yeah right the name's Jak. and you are?" He asked. "You can call me, Justice"

As we walk in I first notice that the place look like a base of some kind. "So is this you base" I asked him? "Yep, wait how did you know that." "Well I came see the holograph projector in the middle of the floor so that's how"

* * *

Well that's chapter 1. It's seems Justice found some new friends, but came they help him get his ship working again to find his bros. Find out next time on Dragon ball Z(sorry just had to do it)  
Anyway Read & Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:  
Justice ship crashed land on a planet while looking for his bros. On the planet he was attack by a big red robot, just then a hero with yellow hair came and took out the robot, name Jak. Now that he in good hand he can work on his ship.

Chapter 2: Making new friends(still Justice POV)

"This is some nice place you got here" I said as I looked around the whole place. "Thank, let me show every one else here." right then he started calling names, "Dexter, Torn, Samos, and Keira." A door open in the back of the room and then came them all. "Justice I like you to meet, Torn, pointing to the other male, Samos pointing at the old short sage, and finally Keira instead of pointing to her she just came and gave Jak a big hug. "I guess your're Keira" I said smiling "what so where dexter." Jak was silently laughing to himself as called him and then a orange ottsel came to an his shoulders. "hey jak how you doing, I see you still saving people lives like the hero you are" Dexter said

Now Dexter was off jak's shoulder and walking towards me "And who might I ask are you" He said as he started climbing on to me and stopped on my shoulders. "Will the answer yours question and maybe everyone one eles's, the name Justice" I said. Torn said "sup" Samos said "nice to meet you." and Keira said "welcome to haven city." Dexter then looked at me and asked "Hey, what are you supposed to be I haven't seen any weird looking since I first turn into what I am." "Easy question I am a-" "lombax" Samos finished the sentence for me. "I looked at him strangely. "How do you know who I am" I asked him.

" I have heard many stories of your race, furry creatures with big long ears and a long tail with a clump of hair at the end" he explained. "Your kind are very well experience in tech. and weapons" As he was talking everyone was listening in. "The thing that doesn't make since is that lombax live in the Solana galaxy, so what are you doing here." Everyone then turn to me for an answer. "Well if you must know, I would have to tell you my past.

(Note if you read Ratchet and Zack then you can skip this part. but there is a little more info. in it.)

Justice story:

The queen of the lombax planet, my mother, had 3 children first my older brother, Zack, then Ratchet, and finally yours truly. The bad thing was that a war was going on so she had to do what is best for us, she sent us away to where we would be most safe. Also she had make medallions so when we grown and learn to use them we could find each other and also it symbols us in whatever we were going to be best at Zack-field/plan Ratchet-weapon/gadgets and me-the smart one and builder. We were then separated into three different galaxies to where it would help train us in what ever we were going to be.

End of story

"Now we are grown up and I am now looking for them" As I was looking at the holomap of the Universe and at the x symbol blinking. "It also seems that my other bros. have found each other and are waiting for me to find them." "So the thing that crashed outside was your ship" Keira asked. "Yeah" "It's completely busted so I have no transportion, so that means I have to find many other part to fix it up. Jak then interrupted " What kind of part" he asked. "Well-" I explained all the part I needed and It seemed to give Jak, Dexter and Torn a headache. "Om, can you repeat that, in English please" "Don't worry I understand what you said, and from everything you said you're right you are the smart one" Keira said smiling.

"Well even though we don't know what we will be looking for we are more then happy to help you fix up your ship. "Wow thanks alot is there anything I can do to help you guy" I said to them.

Torn then became very serious "if we are going to help you then this is what you can help us with. He went to the back room and came back with some plans we had. "You see, remember that robot that Jak fought, will there's many more of them and all of them are being controlled by an overlord metalbot" He laid down a picture of what the thing looked like. I was amazed at the tech. that was used in whatever made this thing, but as I looked closer I soon realised that there was a part in his right arm. "Keira, can you some see over here." She came over and I point to the main part in his arm "Yeah, I see what you mean that part is very imported in fixing your ship" "Well looks like we need another plan to make sure that that part is still intact when we destroy it.

"Well this is more Zack's part, but I think I have a plan That could help we in doing" I took out a pen and started writing.

* * *

There's chapter 2 and Chapter 3 will be here soon maybe even tomorrow  
Don't forget to Review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:  
Jak and his friend agreed to help Justice fix his ship, but before they do that they need to take out the remaining metalheads and their leader. Also inside the leader is a piece of equipment that is very important in fixing the ship. So Justice made a new plan to make sure it is still useful.(For now **Bold **mean thoughts)

Chapter 3: A new plan.

**"**No, no way, that will never work" I said as I tossed away another piece of paper. "Man this is hard stuff, I have no idea how Zach does it." "Justice has been working for a long time" Jak said while standing outside the door "I think he needs a break" Keira said walking up to him. "He already said he won't stop until the plan is complete." "Well one thing for sure he can't make a good plan by himself, I go see if I can help." She walked over to me and I said "I'm not taking a break This needs to be done as soon as possible." "Well you can finish it alot faster if I help you" she said to me. "Really you help" "Sure, now let's get to work."

(3 nights later)

"**Just one more equation, to solve** **AAANNNDDD"** "It's finally complete" I said at the top of my voice. "Good job this plan looks excellent, now to go show everyone."

(In the main room)

"Guys it is finally done" I said very proud of myself. "So if done lets see it" Torn asked. "You got it." I laided it down on the table for everyone to see. Torn looked over it and said to me "Not bad kid this could work if we follow it." "Yeah also there's lots of exploding to do so I guest that's my job, this could really be fun." Jak said.

Torn then went out, but came back with a big bag. "This is a little thank you for helping us make to new plan." "Go ahead open it." I look inside and was surprised at what was inside. Inside to bag was all, but one necessary parts I need to fix up my ship, and also some new parts to make it even better then it once was. "Wow thank alot guys, but were did you find all of this" I asked curiously. "Well while you and Kiera was drawing up the plan me and torn when out to metal head territory and got all the part pieces we could find and a few more thing that could really improve your ship's performance. "Will thank alot, but we still aren't done I still need that one part and you all still need to take out the metalhead leader so does anyone have an idea when we should strike." I asked looking at everyone to see if they had an idea. "Well four days from now all the robot stop attacking to recharge for using all there power, I say that will be the perfect time to do this." Everyone turn to stare at the voice who said it, Dexter. "That's, a good idea Dex." Jak said. "Thanks, I do have my moments.

"So it is decided four days from now we attack, get plenty of rest and try no to get killed if you go outside." "Right" everyone said cheering.

"**Brothers I'm don't worry I'm coming and together we will take back our home and rescue mom, just what.**" I though as I looked at my medallions.

* * *

Finally Chapter 3 is over sorry to all the readers It toke awhile with school finals and stuff. Anyway. Now that the plan is complete and they know the time to attack, what will happen, will they have success or will it fail them.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time:  
Justice and Kiera have finish their plan and have everything plan out. The four days are up and the time to attack is NOW!

Chapter 4: Time to attack

Everyone woke up right as the sun rose. "Everyone got their gear ready" Torn said. Everyone nodded yes. "Good, Justice do you have the plan?"

"Don't worry it's right here" I said as I turn around to show it strapped to my back. "Alright everyone knows their positions" Everyone nodded yes. "Okay time to move out" We left the base and took the special zoomers we had ready for this job. We rode to the very back of the city, metalhead territory.

"Looks like all the guards are in sleep mode to save energy" Jak said looking down at all the metalhead that seem to be not moving an inch. We finally stopped at the entrance of the palace. "Hey what's this barrier in front of the main entrance, I don't remember this being here?" Jak asked confused.

"They must have put it up to make sure that on one makes a surprise attack in there weaken state" I explained. I walked up to it and observed it. "Don't worry it doesn't look like it too complicated I can break it" I took out my laptop and hook it up to the security system. "Now while I do this Jak/Dexter and Torn plant the explosives"

"Okay" they both said. Jak and Dexter took the west side while Torn took the east side.

**With Jak and Dexter**

"Okay Dex you take these and plant them in the low places and I'll take the high places" said Jak. "You got it Jak old buddy" said Dexter. They both went and place them in all the hotspots where the plan said and meet back together. "Done" asked Jak "Yeah" answered Dexter. They both headed back to the main entrance.

**With Torn**

Torn ran to the plan said to place the explosives. He went right to work and planted all of them quickly. "This plan just might work if we all do everything, well this is done better head back to Justice and the gang" He ran back.

**Outside entrance**

"You almost got it Justice" Kiera asked me. "Yeah I just about got it" I answered. Now both Jak, Dexter, and Torn came back. "You guys done already" I asked them. "Yeah" they both answered. "Okay just one more code to break and DONE" The barrier around the entrance was now down and we entered.

"Wow for an evil palace this place has some good taste in design" Dexter said looking around "Well it won't look so good after we are done blowing it up" Torn said also looking around

"Okay before we get distracted we need to hurry and plant them inside this place" I said We all ran to our position and plant them in the necessary place. "Alright now that this is over lets get out of here and blow this place sky high" Torn said. We all walked to the exit, but then two metalhead guards came and blocked the exit .

"You will not past, alert, alert intruder call for backup" the first guard said and just as it finished talking a whole group of metalheads came out of nowhere. "Oh so close" Dexter said climbing up on Jak's shoulder. "Kiera take this press the green button" I said throwing the remote at her. "but what about you guys" Kiera said "Don't worry about us we be okay" Jak said it to her to calm her down. "Okay" she ran and hide inside some steel boxers.

"Alright guys get ready to hit the deck" I said getting in fighting position. Just then we heard beeping and then Dexter screamed "HIT THE DECK NOW" we all fell to the floor and cover our heads as the beeping got faster and finally stop then BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM. (note: the palace is big so the bomb are a long way from were we are)

After the explosion I look up to see all the guards in little pieces. I stood up and check to see if everyone was okay, Torn was already up and seeing if any metalhead were alive and Jak was checking on Kiera. "Is everyone okay" I asked looking at all of them. "Yeah a little shaky, but were all alright. "Good now lets go check out the leader he is sure to be damaged in the blast. We ran to the the leader's room and were surprise to see a bunch of the ceiling on top of the place where he rules.

"Well it looks like he down, I'll go see if the part is okay." I ran up to check only to be stop by its moving. "No way." It blasted through the what was on top of him and stared at us.

"YOU FOUR WILL BE ELIMINATED" it said in a very robotic voice. It started shooting at us, but we were able to dodge it. "We can't keep this up forever sooner or later he will get lucky and hit us" Jak said moving around quickly. "I know, wait I got an idea" I moved closer to Jak and told him my idea. "It's kind of riskly, but if you think it will work I will go with it" Jak said

"Hey metalbot bet you can't hit me" Jak said distracting it. YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIFE" and stopped to focus on jak.

"Alright Kiera give my the remote" I said to her. "Okay" she got it out and tossed it to me. "Okay time to finish this." I ran up to it and screamed, it then turn around and grabbed me.

"Justice" Torn said about to run and try to save me, but Jak stopped him and said, just wait.

"NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO THE AFTERLIFE" it said pointing his gun lasers at my face.

"That's what you think, JAK NOW" "Got it" Jak then pull out his peacemaker and shot the arm where I was in ,his right.

THAT'S IT NOW YOU DIED" it said. "I don't think so look down" I said smiling and right under it was a bomb twice as big as the others. "OH CRUD" was the last thing it said as it was blown into a million pieces.

"Finally it's over" Torn said smiling

**Few days later.**

"Well Justice looks like it's finally time for you to leave" Kiera said. "Yeah it is" I said back. "We are going to miss you kid you were a big help"Jak said giving me a handshake.

"Hey kid catch" Torn said throwing a bag at me. I open it to see 3 weapons: a blaster, a scatter, and a peace maker.

"Wow thanks alot torn" I said thanking him. "Don't mention it, now get out of here" he said hiding a smile. I got inside and started it up. As I was starting to get higher I looked down to see them waving good bye. I waved back and then left the planet.

**In space**

"Now that this is over I can find my brothers and join together, just wait." He push a lever and entered hyper-drive mode.

* * *

Wow this chapter is finally done I was up all night typing this. Anyway Justice is now done with helping Jak and friends and now on his way to find his bros.

What will happen when they meet find out in the final chapter.  
Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:  
The metalhead leader is now destroyed and Justice's ship is finally repaired, now he is traveling through space in hyper-drive mode.

Chapter 5: reunited at last

"Wow using hyper-drive is way better then just traveling at normal speed" I said while controlling the ship. "Hey that looks like an opening for anther galaxy." I pushed forward on th the controls to make the ship go faster, and I exited hyper-drive mode. I looked out the window to see a galaxy I have now seen before. **but is this the one, only one way to find out.** I activated my medallion to see if it was. I I saw a red dot showing were I was and a red x showing where they were and they were in the same place.

"Yes I looks like the planet there on is not very far at all" I said excited. "Okay time to finally meet them" I speeded through the galaxy picking out planet than were closest to there signal. Then finally I came across a yellow planet that had the strongest signal. I finally found them. I headed full speed toward the planet then enter its atmosphere. I followed the signal to navigate me through the planet and then stoping at a huge building. "This must be the place."

I landing right in front of the door. I got out to greet my long lost brothers. I walked to the took a deep breath and knocked.

**Inside the building.**

"I don't think so you will never beat me with those skills" Zack insulted to Ratchet. "Oh yeah thats what you think" Ratchet said back. They were both playing SSBB(Super smash brothers brawl) "Oh yeah got the smash ball, and, and, and." Zack said excited. "GAME SET" "yes I told you, you can't beat me with those skills" I said laughing. "So I still own you at Halo and Killzone 2" Ratchet and to him. "Only by a few racks" Zack said back. Just then they heard the door. "I got it" Zach said. He got up to open the door.

Once it was open he was at a lost at words what was at the door. "Bro- brother Justice is it you" He said trying to contain his excitement.

"Yes I finally found you" I said running up to him and hugging him. "Hey, wait a minute is Ratchet here" I asked looking around the house.

"Oh yeah, Ratchet come see who's at the door." Ratchet came and was about to fall over at what he saw.

"Are you Justice, please tell me you are Justice" He said walking up to me. "Don't worry it's me alright." We all shouting "Yeah" then a group hug came. "Wait I got something for you guys" I left and went to my ship and came back with the bag Torn gave me. "Ratchet this is for you" I gave him the peace maker since it's mostly for power. "And Justice this is for you" I said as I gave him the blaster gun. This one is for aiming and good for you to use.

"Thanks alot" They both said "Come on lets go to the living room and caught up and each other. Ratchet said leading me and Zack to the living room.

**After the talking, laughing and a few matches of brawl**

"You guys know what we have to do now right" Zack said looking at us.

"Yeah we know exactly what we should do now" Ratchet said.

"Well what are we waiting for lets do this. We all stood up and took our medallions and hold them near each other. Then a big light came for them and lit the whole house, then after it was gone a hologram of the universe came from all three of the medallion. We looked to see one big red spot blinking. "That's us right" I asked.

"Yeah" Ratchet answered. We looked around the map to find and big M shape symbol blinking. "This could only mean one thing" Ratchet said looking at it

"Mom" all three of us said out loud. "Wow that's a long way from where we are, I could take us about a week to get there" Zack said putting the medallion back around his neck.

"It really doesn't matter how long we are going to save mom and our home planet" Justice said putting his back on

"You got that right" Ratchet said putting his back on

"In that case we are going to need a lot of supplies to aid us in our quest" We all agreed and when around the house to gather supplies. As we found everything we need we loaded it into Zack's ship, because it was the biggest, and then said we will leave first thing tomorrow.

"Hey guys I have an idea, how about a name for our group" Ratchet asked.

"You know what that's not a bad idea, but what to call our team" Zack said thinking

"Hey I know how about the C.L.B (Cunning lombax bros)" Justice suggested

"I like it" Ratchet said

"So do I" Zack said .

"Alright staring tomorrow, we are on the most important mission of our life"

"Yeah" we and shouted raising our hands in the air.

* * *

Story finally completed and the three lombaxes are now together again, but now they need to rescue there mom. It will be awhile before I write but just wait for the final story in this series "The final mission" is the name for it now. In this one will be adventure, action, and will the lombaxes find what they're looking for on their journey.  
You just have to wait.  
Now hit the review button and tell me what you think.


End file.
